When Darkness loves Light
by Dark secret
Summary: A OC has trouble finding who she loves most and wants to tell him, but she doesn't know that he loves her already. The problem? He's the darkness and she's the light. Hint: It ain't who you think it is! I fixed it so the chapters are normal! :) R
1. Dark and Light

A/N note: This is my first Yugi fic, so don't hurt me! Especially you, Yugi. And not Yugi the cartoon Yugi, but another one. I just wanted to say that one, there is some originality in the story and two, I like the name Jounochi. The Jounochi in this story is NOT a guy and she is an OC and she is a dueling card. If you don't like the idea of monsters falling in love with OC's then don't read.  
  
-Jou  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing and nothing more  
  
***(Jou's POV)  
  
"What am I going to do?" I asked myself, sweeping some of my dark black hair behind me. "Why does everyone think I like Celtic Guardian…I don't! I really…don't. I really love…" "Jou!" A voice called into the wind. "Jou!" Slowly, I reluctantly turned my head, breaking my gaze away from the lovely purple and pink light in the sky of the setting sun. Our world…our realm…the place where we duel monsters wait out the time to the next time our master, Yugi, plays another duel and…well…except for those exceptions…always wins. A very small, yet beautiful place if you ask me. It's an island really, one big field and forest with a castle in the middle, where we live…where I live. The castle is gray and quite plain, but it's the inside that counts. That's where marble halls and velvet of all sorts of color flow. If you walk into the front hall, there are four ways to go. One, to the dining hall that has a long hallway outside, (if you look down you can see the courtyard), two go to the lady's dorm and the other to the boys, and the final one goes down to the basement. To the dungeon. Yes, even we have a dungeon. Although it is dirty, and dusty, we have never used it.  
  
Or at least…after I was added into the deck, I never saw anyone go down there. I haven't even been down there myself.  
  
The lady's dorm is actually not as girlish and big as the men's are. Obviously not as girlish, but that's beside the point. Mystical and I have taken the liberty to keep it clean and nice looking. Or as nice as we can make it. Summoned Skull has a habit of tearing down whatever we put up, and putting up whatever we put down.  
  
The men's dorm is a little…well, I guess I can't really tell you. Frankly, I've never even seen the place…gee I wonder why. ^_~  
  
But this area was my favorite. A cliff, overlooking the sea, a rock on the very end for me to sit on…and if you come at the right time, you can see the setting sun in all its glory. To see the sunrise, well, you'd have to be pretty lucky to find a good viewing spot. Where the sun rises is choked with forest, so there really isn't a good spot. But this was my place. My place to think and confide in. Once, when I was added by Master Yugi's grandfather, I remember him looking at my and saying…  
  
*Flashback when grandpa was building his deck*  
  
Gentle hands picked me up from the ground and looked over my picture and description. "'Jounochi Hikari, the angel of light.'…hmm…attack…1200…defense…1000…not bad…but, what does it do?" Trembling inside my card, I looked at the elderly man. His purple eyes slicked right through me, as if he was decided to use me or not. Then, in a deafening voice he called, "Yugi! Come here and tell me what you think of this card?" A small boy, his red and yellow hair, happily bounded over and looked up. "What is it grandpa?" he asked innocently. Carefully, I was held up. "What do you think of this one?" The boy looked at me for a while and said, "I think it's pretty good, grandpa. It has an effect of sacrificing itself instead of your monster. That card must be pretty brave to do that." Nodding, "grandpa" took me and shuffled me into his deck. Then the world went black.  
  
***  
  
Gaia pushed his steed to go faster. "Go! Go!" he urged. "The wind is gaining on us! If we reach the meeting late, Celtic is sure to be angry with us!" The violet horse, hearing his master's urgency, pushed himself to run faster through the field of never ending grass. Suddenly, a blue light shot down from the sky and landed a few yards away from the horse's side, causing him to stop and rear up on his hind legs. "What in the name of Millennium?!" Gaia roared as the light faded, revealing a girl. Getting down from his horse, Gaia cautiously walked up to the girl. She seemed to be unconscious. Looking over to see if she was ok, she wore a blue dress with long white sleeves that split at her thighs and a longer white skirt and pants to be completed with high white boots that had a small tassel in the center or each one. To complete the picture, the girl had brown leather gloves, cut at the fingers and stopped at her elbow. Gaia looked at his horse and asked, "Do you mind a little more weight?" The horse threw his head back confidently and neighed. Gaia laughed as he picked up the girl and placed her on his horse. "I guess not."  
  
***  
  
"Hey, wake up…" A female voice…like water…  
  
"Is she alive?" Another male voice…reminded me of the trees and the forest…gentle…yet brave…like…a guardian angel…  
  
"I hope not! Then…can we kick her?!" Obviously…sneering and nasal…  
  
"Shut up Summoned Skull-head. No one wants your opinion." Another…one I could not find a name for…  
  
A soft hand fell on my forehead…slowly, I opened one eye so slightly, it still looked like I was closing my eyes. I saw…violet?  
  
"Make me Dork Magician!" Snickering followed and then, "You haven't left her side since Gaia found her! Do you like her?"  
  
The hand quickly was retracted and…a dangerous growl…  
  
"I said, shut up, Skull…"  
  
"Ok, ok…good gods…no need to get so uppity about it…"  
  
"Can you two not fight for a change?"  
  
At the same time, the indescribable voice and the sneering one said in unison, "No!"  
  
Opening my eye a little more, my vision blurred, but I made out a teen in a purple robe kneeling by me, but looking at a…walking skeleton was the only thing I could come up with. An elf who looked like he lived in the forest, and an elf woman, her skin fair blue and in a light green dress. All were looking at the skeleton. Pushing myself up, I felt that I was still alive and intact. "…Where?" I asked softly. "Am…I?" Quickly, all eyes turned to me. The one in purple looked at me and smiled. "You're home." He said.  
  
"Home?" I echoed. "Where's that? I don't remember having a home…" The blue elf knelt beside me and asked sadly, "Your deck…who's was it? The starters? The thunder? Did you come from a booster pack? You know…the package you were in before you came here." Slowly, I shook my head. "Package? What? Booster- I…I don't understand. I was with a elderly man one minute and then…I'm here." The male elf looked curiously at me. "You don't know where you're from?" he asked. "That's odd…maybe she was traded…" The one dressed in purple shook his head. "No one's missing. We would've known. There's no way…unless…unless she was given to master Yugi…" Finally, my vision slid into focus and I looked around. I was on a bed in a room with two windows on one side and the door on my left. There was a lot of furniture and the floor had a blue rug that covered most of the floor. "Hey…who are you?" I asked. "I mean…I don't know where I am…and my name…" The male elf looked at me. "Yes, what is your name?" he asked. "It's all right. You can trust us. I am Celtic Guardian, or as some call me, Cel." The female elf smiled and said, "Mystical Elf." The purple one said, "I'm Dark or Dark Magician…" Jerking his head towards the skeleton, Dark Magician said, "That's Summoned Skull. Just call him Summoned Skull-head." Turning and winking at Summoned Skull, he smiled. "Right?" Summoned Skull made an extremely rude noise and went off. Nodding I said, "I…I think…I think my name is J…Jou…Jounochi…yes…Jounochi. Jounochi Hikari."  
  
***  
  
Turning to see whom it was, I grinned. "So," I called over the wind, which was slapping my hair in my eyes. "Dark Magician! How did you find the time to come and see the lowly me?" Dark, or Dark Magician, caught up to me, bending over onto his knees and breathed heavily. "J-Jou…" he stammered. "I-…I caught…you…" Reaching over to grab my arm, he panted, "C- C'mon…Gaia and Celtic are waiting for us…" Just before he got me, an evil thought came to my head. Jumping back so he missed me, I took off down the other side of the cliff. "Not yet you didn't!" I cried happily, high on happiness and the trill of being alive. Slowly getting up and giving me a tired look, Dark moaned out loud. "C'mon Jounochi Hikari!" he half-whined, half-played. "I'm tired and I need to get back to the others and you have to come with me to a meeting!" Clasping his hand together and bowing low he whined loudly, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
  
Laughing, I sat down from laughing so hard covering my mouth with one hand, the other holding me up. "Maybe!" I called back. "But you gotta come catch me first!" Getting up to run again, I didn't notice that Dark was muttering something under his breath until it was too late. "Crud!" I cried as vines suddenly shot out of Dark's wand and entangled me by my arms and legs. Lifting me in the air so I couldn't struggle, they slowly brought me an inch away from Dark's triumphant face upside down. Smiling at me with his blue eyes, he teasingly reached out and grabbed my shoulder. "Gottcha." He said. Glaring with my arms folded over my chest, I growled, "You…cheat." Letting me down with a wave of his wand, he defended himself. "Did not!" he joked. "I was merely catching you."  
  
Once I had stood up again, I huffed. "Holding me upside down by magic is not catching. You need to run." Grinning, Dark lightly reached out and grabbed my hand. "There," he said. "Now I got you." Smiling, I turned to him. "I guess I'll let this one slide. But better watch out for next time!" Then turning serious, I said, "So, what's the big news?" Dark's smile was quickly replaced with a frown. "Celtic wants everyone to a meeting. Again." Sighing, I asked, "About what?" Dark didn't smile at my face, which made me worry. He's usually so playful. Looking away, I said, "So Cel wants up to meet. So?" I think of Dark often…he's smart, he can do magic, he's nice to me, he always looked out for me…But what I was unaware of, that because I was thinking about him, I was blushing a little. Damn, I blush too easily!  
  
"Jou…" he said solemnly. "Jou…" he repeated again as if he couldn't bring himself to say what he was about to say. "Jou…!" Sadly, he suddenly threw his arms around me. "Jou!" he cried into my shoulder. "Jounochi!" Gasping, I gripped his shoulders. "Dark!" I cried. "Dark, get a grip! What happened?" Pulling back to see his sad eyes that looked like he was about to cry any second, he looked at me in the eye.  
  
His eyes were always so full of life…a lovely sky blue…  
  
"Jounochi…" he said gasping for air. "Jounochi, I wanted…to tell you…" At this moment, I could feel myself going a slight pink. "Dark…" I said. "What is it…?" Thinking quickly, I asked, "Did someone get hurt?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Is someone in trouble?"  
  
"No."  
  
Getting frustrated, I yelled, "Is someone getting married?!"  
  
Dark stared at me for a minute before he said, "No." Shaking him, I yelled, "Well, what is it?!" Dark stared into my eyes and said as if forcing himself to say it, "You…"  
  
Blushing badly, I leaned away from his face. "M-me?" I choked.  
  
Dark nodded slowly. Then he finally said, "I wanted to tell you…"  
  
Blushing really badly, I leaned my head as far back as I dared, seeing how Dark is the strongest card our duelist, Yugi, has. "Y-yes?" I hacked again.  
  
"You're blushing."  
  
Not catching it at first I stammered, "What are you trying to sa- hey! I am not! I am NOT blushing, thank you!"  
  
Dark's smile appeared again. "Oh yes you are!" he teased. "You went red as soon as I said the words, 'Celtic Guardian'! Ohhh! Does this mean…" he gasped, dripping with fake shock. "Does our little Jounochi Hikari…love…CELTIC GUARDIAN?! OOHHH MYYYY!!!" I can feel myself going red again! "I-I do not!" I practically screamed. "H-he…everyone…it's a rumor that Celtic likes Mystical Elf! So why would I like him?" Dark laughed and looked at me. "Awww…don't feel bad, Jou." He teased. "Everyone knows it's just a rumor! And besides…" he said, his gaze turning soft. "I don't think you should feel bad. Everyone knows that Mystical has a crush on Cel. But Cel…" Brushing back a few of his hairs from his face, he grinned. "No one knows if that I'll-never-tell-you-anything elf likes her back." Sighing, I walked around him and sat on my rock overlooking the sea. "Well, I don't." I told him. "You know as well as I that every female card that Master Yugi has, and all the others from Miss Tea and Mai like him too. The Magician of Faith…Harpy Lady…one, two, and three for that matter…"  
  
Dark grinned and sat behind me so we were back to back. "So, you don't like Mr. Wonderful?" Dark shook his head and said, "You…you know he looks at you all the time." Even though I have a sense to tell when someone is lying, I didn't even pick up the way Dark's voice was tense and strained. Sighing, I shook my head. "Well I don't," I said wistfully. "I have another." Dark opened his mouth to say something, but I guess he closed it because he made a small noise and turned away. "I'm glad." He said finally. Turing around in surprise, I asked, "Why? Why would you think that?" Dark looked away so I couldn't see his face. "N-no reason!" he said. Call me a liar, but I swore I saw him blush for s second. Oh well. It's not like he would learn to love me. I'm a low-level card; I have the worst magic ability, and no defense. What's a high ranking card like Dark have a reason to even look at me, much less be my friend. Anyway, we both sat there for a minute…not really saying anything…until Dark got up and turned to help me up. "We better get back." He said. "It's turning dark." Grinning, I took his hand and pulled myself up. "Well you should fell right at home shouldn't you?" I teased.  
  
"Ha, ha. Very funny."  
  
Laughing in the sunset, we both got up and walked towards home. 


	2. Harpy Lady enters

*** (Celtic's POV)  
  
"Damn these meeting…" I thought as I shuffled papers and pens at the same time. "So much work to do…why is this always dumped off of me?" Angrily, I finally stacked the papers in order and walked down the hall to the council room. "No one does any work around here and it's always up to me to get things done and accounted for! Dark…the highest level card and you think he would do something." So flushed with anger, I must not have looked where I was going because I slammed into someone on the next corner, nearly dropping my papers. But the other was not so fortunate. Her paperwork went everywhere. Wait…her? Oh, god, did I run into Jou?! Looking through the flurry of papers I saw Mystical Elf sitting on the floor, her pens and ink scattered. "I-I'm sorry." I said as I bent down to help pick up her work. "I didn't see where I was going…" Well, at least it wasn't Jounochi. I would never be able to forgive myself if I ran into her. I guess you could say I have a crush…on…  
  
Anyway, getting back to the story…  
  
Mystical blushed and quickly and bent over picking up her pens and ink. "N- no," she stammered. "I-I don't n-need help. I r-ran into y-you." Because of her position, she looked small, and something could trip over her easily.  
  
"And then, he called out his second Blue eyes and…"  
  
That voice could only mean one thing; Dark Magician. That joker is always talking about his encounters and battles. Always showing off to some other girl in the castle. Talk about self-centered! But he is my best friend and I don't know what I would out without him. However, I have noticed that Jou and Dark are getting close. Too close if you ask me.  
  
"Wow! Really? Were you scared? It was a Blue eyes after all…"  
  
JOUNOCHI!!!!!!!  
  
Jounochi is here! Oh man…I hope she doesn't think I like Mystical! Speaking of which, that elf has been hanging around me so much lately…I think she really likes me. Everyone says that she does and by the way she's acting and blushing, and frankly, I'm starting to think it's true. But, I can hear Jou and Dark talking to each other coming down the hall. I wish I was there talking to her instead of Dark. But no. I have to be stuck with work, work, work. "Well, Dark, I'll race you to the council room!" Jou called. "C'mon and try to keep up!" Oh, crud…Jou doesn't know that Mystical is around the corner! Quickly, I called, "No, Jou, wait!" but I was too late. Jou can dashing around the corner and tripped over Mystical landing face first in front of me. "Ow!" she cried as she hit the ground. "Jou!" I called. "Are you all right?" I bent over Jou's forearm covering her head, and I could make out small sounds…like a puppy. "Jou!" Dark cried as he turned the corner, but didn't trip over Mystical. Mystical looked up and blinked. "Jou!" she cried getting up realizing what happened. "I'm sorry!" Oh crap, Jou hasn't moved. Dark swiftly knelt down as I pick her up. "Jou!" I cried as I held her, her face bent down so we couldn't see it. "Jou, are you all right?" I asked worriedly.  
  
Then, Jou popped her face up, all smiles. Laughing, she giggled, "Well that was unexpected wasn't it?" Laughing as Mystical, Dark, and I all exchanged odd glances, she put a hand to her mouth a hid a giggle. Breathing a sigh of relief, I said, "Well, I'm happy to see you're all right Jounochi. But you did give up all a scare." Jou got up and leaned against the wall on her back. "Weeelll, I figure I could get a certain someone who will remain anonymous a little payback for a certain something they did earlier." She grinned looking at Dark. Blushing, Dark said nothing, but coughed and looked at me for help. Laughing, I smiled at Dark's helpless face. "She's got you now buddy." I teased. Mystical held a hand behind her mouth to be polite, but had to close her eyes to keep from laughing out loud.  
  
Dark huffed and stood up. Changing the subject, he said, "So what was the big meeting about?" Standing up also, I said, "Oh, that. Well, once everyone is here, (we all know Summoned Skull will be late…he's made it a hobby of making everyone wait for an hour before the meeting actually starts) we can begin." Jou smirked and looked away. "Yeah, well, maybe we should cancel this meeting for once." I stared at her, with disbelief. Laughing, Jou giggled, "Now see? Even you can't stand to be late, even once." Dark laughed with her, and Mystical nodded happily. Grinning, I said, "Yeah, well, it's not like Summoned is going to do anything." Turning to Dark I said, "And it's not like you do anything around here either." Dark just made a rude noise and said, "I do to! Just…I have things to do." Elf ears and eyes are wonderful. They can see a bug blink in the night and they can hear a mouse sneeze in a storm. So naturally, I did catch the glance the Dark gave to Jou when he said, "Things to do." Snickering silently to myself, I said, "I bet they're so important. I do hope you get your issues straight." Dark gave me a quick glare and asked, "So what's the meeting about?" Getting into my what Jou calls, "all- business-mode," I stood up and said, "We're having a visitor. Her name is Harpy Lady, the first."  
  
***  
  
Well, the introductions went smoothly. Harpy Lady got a guestroom in the castle, and she managed to "settle" down nicely. In my opinion, settling is not ripping off the satin curtains and destroying the bed sheets to make a nest out of them. Oh, well. I didn't say anything and so did no one else. Making Harpy mad, well, only a fool would do that. When Summoned threw a joke at her about her hair, she smacked him with her rose whip. Summoned was a stronger monster, so it didn't hurt him. However, it did two other things: one, it gave him a nasty rash on the top of his head, and two, it sent a clear message to the rest of us not to mess with her. But after that ordeal, she sat down and was nice to the rest of us, but something still bothered me about her. What she did made me very uncomfortable. She kept on glaring at Jou for no reason. Sure, she smiled when they met, but then she glared after her. Like Jou had something she wanted. And then, she kept on looking at Dark with a sort of hunger…like if she fell in lov-…but no. She knows that Dark cares for Jou. Everyone does. He makes unintentionally makes it so obvious to the rest of us. Always looking for her, shutting himself in his room and writing something on a note pad, and is always happy to see her.  
  
Weird.  
  
But I can't think about this now…I have loads of paper work to do…still.  
  
Sighing, I picked up my pen, not noticing a figure behind me. "Um...Celtic?" a voice asked. Turing around, Mystical stood in the doorway, her green dress had been exchanged for a gold one that shimmered. Blushing a light blue, she said, "I-I wanted to check to see if you're all right…" Sighing softly to myself I nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Just…" looking at the pile of paper on my oak desk, I said, "overwhelmed." Mystical held up a hand over her mouth and laughed politely. Looking around nervously, she muttered, "Well…I guess I better go…good night Celtic." "Good night Mystical." Turning back to my paperwork as Mystical closed the door, I gave a heavy sigh and put my pen down. I have issues to think of. I can't do work and think at the same time. I don't want to hurt Mystical. She is a wonderful girl…but I can't deny my heart either.  
  
An hour or so later, another knock  
  
"Come on in," I called. "It's open." Slowly, Gaia stepped in. Gaia is probably one of my best friend…next to Dark. But he's been acting so strange lately. Always asking where Mystical is, checking himself in a mirror for facial flaws…one time I caught him making muscles in his room in front of a mirror.  
  
***  
  
I was walking down the hall when I heard a strange sound…  
  
"Grrr…"  
  
"What in the world…?" Noticing that it was coming through Gaia's room, I thought he was hurt or something as the sounds continued. "Gaia, I'm coming!" I cried as I slammed the door open to see…  
  
Gaia in a muscle shirt and spandex standing in front of a mirror with a shocked look on his face, his arms in a position that those, "rest-leers" Mr.  
  
Joey and Tristan enjoy watching sometimes on "W, W, F."  
  
Something I'd rather NOT think about.  
  
***  
  
Well, when he stepped through the door and said timidly asked, "Uh, Celtic?"  
  
That confirmed that something was up. Since when has a fierce knight been afraid of anything, much less ask for something timidly? Gaia prides himself on being a high level card, and he makes sure everyone knows it. But his voice trembled and he fought very hard to keep his composure. Swiveling my chair around, I said, "Hey Gaia, what's wrong?" Stammering out, "N-nothing! N-nothing's wrong! Why would anything be?" Realized he was stuttering he looked away. "Did…did you see Mystical around anywhere?" Nodding, I said and getting suspicious, "Yeah, she just came through here. I think she's going back to her room. Why? Gaia, are you feeling all right? You've been acting very stiff lately." Gaia immediately turned to leave. "N-no reason!  
  
I'm fine!" he said before half dashing out of the room.  
  
How weird.  
  
What in the name of master Yami is going on here? 


	3. Flying away

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No. Do I want to own Yugioh? Not really cause then I wouldn't have time to write my fics! (  
  
***(Jou's POV)  
  
I don't…  
  
I don't I guess.  
  
Well why wouldn't I?  
  
Do I really love Dark? I mean, yeah I think I have a crush on him…but…  
  
Do I love him?  
  
***  
  
"I don't think you should feel bad Jou…"  
  
"You…you know, he looks at you all the time…"  
  
"I'm glad…"  
  
"N-no reason!"  
  
***  
  
Not noticing where I was going while I was walking down the hall that on one side didn't have a lot of wall so one could see the outside, I ran into someone. Gaia. "Oh, Gaia!" I cried as I looked up. "I'm sorry! I seem to be tripping a lot these days." Gaia smiled and reached out to steady me. "No problem." He said. "I trip sometimes too." Then, blushing, he said, "H-have you seen Mystical?" Shaking my head no, he sighed sadly. "Ok, thanks." I watched curiously as he begun to walk away. Blushing? Nah, probably a trick of the light. "Hey!" I called to him before he was too far. "Gaia, I was wondering if you could help me with something…er…personal." Stopping and turning around slightly, Gaia looked at me. "Help you?" he asked. Then spinning around all the way and bowing a little, he said confidently, "I, Gaia the fierce knight, attack of 2300, will help you, milady." Covering my mouth with my hand to stifle a laugh, I gave him a small bow in return and said, "Well, I thank thee good knight. Would thouest pray thee hear out my issue?"  
  
Gaia laughed and straightened. "Of course!" he laughed. "What is it?" Getting back to business, I frowned and turned my gaze to the floor. "Gaia…you talk to Dark a lot don't you?"  
  
"Yes." He responded, his eyes piercing through me as if he knew what I was about to say.  
  
"And…you know him well, right?"  
  
Gaia nodded and walked back up to me. "Jou, what's wrong? You're looking a little flushed."  
  
DAMN IT I'M BLUSHING…AGAIN!  
  
Stammering, I tried to calm myself in vain. "I-I-I was just wondering! You know, me and my curiosity!" Forcing a weak laugh, I turned to run down the hall just to get away from there. I was so stupid to think I was strong enough to talk about my feelings with Gaia, or anyone for that matter! What if Gaia accidentally told Dark, or worse yet, if he told summoned Skull? The last time Summoned heard that Feral Imp was seeing another Feral Imp in someone else's deck, Summoned teased our poor Imp about it and didn't stop until Dark swore he would beat the living crap out of him if he didn't. I shudder to think what Skull would do to me, or worse yet, Dark, if Skull found out. Those two…Dark and Skull…aren't on…the best of terms. "I'll see you later Gaia!" I called before I got ready to run. Stupid, stupid, stupid me.  
  
"Jou, wait!"  
  
Stopping in my tracks, I turned to face Gaia, still beet red. "Y- yes?" I asked weakly turning back around to see Gaia reaching for me with his arm outstretched. Pausing for a minute, Gaia sighed and finally spoke. "Jou…" he said. "I think I know what's happening, but I want to tell you this…" Looking at him curiously, I tilted my head in confusion. Looking at me funny, Gaia continued, "Just believe in yourself. I'll ask him tonight." And with that, he left.  
  
What?  
  
But I can't think about that now. Gaia probably has no idea what I was trying to ask. Anyway, if you haven't guessed, it's obvious Gaia likes Mystical. But…  
  
Why does the thought of Dark liking Mystical worry me more than the thought of Celtic, or anyone else for that matter liking Mystical? Does this mean I really love Dark? Maybe, if I ask someone…maybe…they can help me. Do I really love Dark? Why is this so complicated? Life just isn't fair.  
  
***(Dark's POV)  
  
That night, all the guys, (Celtic, Gaia, Neo, Curse of Dragon, I and others) and I were in Neo the swordsman's room that was decorated with old looking furniture that really wasn't old and long cream drapes that flowed off the windows. It had a white carpeted floor, something for which I am somewhat grateful for because that means that I can have something to keep me off the hard cold ground, but Neo being Neo wasn't very tidy with dust. I guess I can't blame him; I don't fare any better. Anyway, we were all in Neo's bedroom talking about…  
  
Er *ahem*…girls.  
  
"She is HOT!"  
  
"No way! Lady of Faith is MUCH better looking than her!"  
  
"Ah…my love…my only…"  
  
"Shut up!" A swoosh-ing sound and then, "Ow! My nose!"  
  
Sitting on the windowsill looking out at the sunset, one leg dangling out the window, I heard Curse of Dragon make his screeching laugh at the poor fool who got hit. I plan not to take part in this conversation…I have other things…and people to worry about. Celtic was siting backwards in a chair, Gaia next to him in another siting correctly, and Curse was on the ground, the rest of the guys siting everywhere there was a spot, other's standing because there wasn't a seat, or they wanted to stand. "Hey!" Gaia called to no one in particular. "Where's Summoned?" Everyone blinked and looked away, not really wanting to talk about that oaf at that time. Seeing that it was up to me to break the ice, I said, "Probably pigging out on left-overs downstairs. You know…" I grinned. "A pig and Summoned do have a lot in common."  
  
Everyone laughed at that. It's not that we hate Summoned. We simply like to annoy him. The way he annoys us. Because we annoy him. It's all a cycle. I guess the only friend he has is Jou. She's never been rude to him, she's only teased him lightly. Unlike me. Very unlike me. I guess you could say…well…we don't always agree. After that tension was broken, Gaia walked over to me, giving his seat up to Basic insect, and the talk of who liked whom while trying to force someone to admit they like someone.  
  
"…Uh…guys, don't laugh…Magician of Faith…"  
  
"You like her?! Well…she is kinda cute…"  
  
Stopping at my side, Gaia laughed and looked at me a little. "Dark," he said. "Who do you like?" Snapping my head around in surprise, I choked, "L-Like? I-I don't like anyone!" This was rewarded by laughs from the guys. Cries of, "Yeah, right!" and "C'mon Dark, tell us the truth!" were heard. Feeling myself go a bit red, I just turned away and said, "Well, I don't have to if I don't want to. Why don't you ask Mr. Business over there?" Turning to look at Celtic, he gasped and blinked. "Me?" he asked as all the eyes in the room turned to him. I watched without expression as Celtic grew a bit flustered. "I…I…" he stammered. "Uh…" Thinking quickly, he leaned into his chair and said, "Guess."  
  
Everyone except me "oooh"ed at this new challenge. Then the guessing game began…what a nightmare…  
  
"Magician of Faith?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Harpy Lady?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Doma the angel of silence?"  
  
"Nah…"  
  
"Mystical Elf?"  
  
A silence swept over us. Looking at Celtic, I glared in my head. This was it. Don't ask me how I knew, but the answer of "who does Celtic Guardian love," would be either he loved Mystical or he loved Jou, and I didn't know if I'd be able to control myself if he said "Jou." Sighing, Celtic shuffled his feet and looked down. What he said next broke me in half.  
  
Quietly, very quietly, he said the word, one word that I wished with all my heart he would not say…  
  
"No."  
  
Many "oooh"s's' came out of this. I could feel angry heat rise from my collar and brush my face. I could feel my eyes getting thinner and angrier as I stared down Celtic who was smiling sheepishly. How dare he? How dare he love Jou when he knows he can have any girl in the whole duelist realm? Why did it have to be the one I love? The one I care about the most? All the guys just laughed and punched Celtic's arm, who didn't seem to mind, (they're oblivious) until one fool said, "C'mon Celtic, who else is there? We've named everyone."  
  
And then, some other IDIOT said, "Well, there still is that one…Jounochi right?" Forget it. I got up and left mumbling, "Guys, I fell like I need a breath of fresh air." And got out of there as quickly as I could. It's not fair! It's not fair that Celtic has to love Jou! He knows he can have any girl he wishes in the whole realm if he asked. And he knows that…or probably suspects that…I care for Jou more than anyone does. Angrily, I turned to look in a mirror that was hanging on the wall in the hallway.  
  
What would Jou ever see in me?  
  
I mean, I'm not all that popular, I always get my butt kicked by at least one Blue eyes white dragon, and…I'm just not good enough! I'm only at 2500! Jou would need someone who was at a high level…3000? But I guess I was so wrapped up in my put downs about myself, that I didn't even notice Gaia come up next to me and stare at the mirror with me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Dark…" he said wearily as if something he wanted to tell me, but wasn't sure how to say. "Dark, I think you should know…" Shaking my head, I waved my hand through the air to stop him. "Gaia, please not now." I said. "I don't want to hear it now." Gaia released me and nodded. "All right…but you should tell her. Whoever she is." And he left. Tell Jou how I feel? Never. What if she laughed? What if she got angry? What if she told me she really loved Celtic after all? Looking in the mirror again, I saw a magician, angry and frustrated stare back at me.  
  
"Never."  
  
And with one good hit, I punched the mirror to shards.  
  
I was in the main living room sulking, which was decorated green and blue drapes and carpets, with white marble walls, when, "Dark!" I heard a voice call to me. I didn't have to think twice to know who it was. "Hey Jou, I called back. "How are you?" She smiled and then, got a surprised look on her face and gasped. "Dark!" she cried. "What happened to your hand?" I stared at her blankly. "What?" I asked looking at my right hand where I had hit the mirror. It was covered in blood, fresh and old blood, and a tiny sliver of silver was caught in the back. I guess I was so mad, I never noticed it until now. Acting quickly, Jou swiftly, but gently grabbed it, sat me down in a nearby chair, and began to bombard me with questions.  
  
"How did you get this? Good gods…you're bleeding so fast! Did someone hurt you? Did you fall down? Does it hurt a lot?"  
  
I couldn't help but to laugh as Jou ripped some cloth from her dress and she cleaned and bandaged my hand as best she could. "No mother." I chuckled. "I didn't fall, I…" I don't really want to tell Jou how I got my hand cut up because that would require I tell her how I feel. And I REALLY don't want to talk about that now. "I scraped it mother." I lied and teased. I know Jou very well. She can tell instinctively when someone is lying, and believe me, she's caught me more than once before.  
  
Once when I said I had to see how I looked in a mirror for Mystical when she caught me fixing my hair to look nice for her instead of Mystical,  
  
Another…er…many times when I said my face was red because I was hot,  
  
And again when I snuck in the kitchen to get a midnight snack and I dropped a glass of water on the ground and she got blamed for it.  
  
Funny though…she didn't say it wasn't her who broke the glass. She took the blame…for me…and never mentioned it to me again.  
  
But I guess she was so concentrated on my hand, she missed my white lie. Well, good news for me. Once she was finished, I smiled at her. "Thank you mother."  
  
***(Jou's POV)  
  
Sitting on my favorite rock the next day, I sighed happily. I was feeling particularly happy today, don't ask me why. It's just one of those things. I sighed and closed my eyes. Today, I felt like flying on some invisible wings. Not that I can fly...just one of those feelings. But I guess I never got the chance, because then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Spinning my head around I saw a bandaged hand, a violet arm, and then…  
  
Dark Magician  
  
"Dark!" I said happily. "How's the hand?" Sighing heavily, Dark plopped down beside me and closed his eyes, rubbing his hand. "It hurts. Ever since Summoned Skull gave me a burn on it too…and then he wrote something on my face and he won't tell me what it is…and then he said that no one liked me and that I was an insensitive and clue-less jerk." I smiled and turned to him putting one hand on a rock to balance myself. "Hey, I'll read it for…" but then my hand slipped! "Ah!" I gasped as I fell forward. Feeling myself being caught in strong arms, I slowly opened my eyes. I was in Dark's arms and I was lying across his body…  
  
Oops.  
  
"D-Dark!" I stammered getting up to my feet quickly. "I-I'm…" but by getting up to look at Dark, I saw what Skull had written on Dark's forehead. Quickly feeling a laugh coming on, I vainly tried to hide it by looking away, but I could still hear myself snickering. I heard Dark get up and ask, "What? What's so funny? What did Skull write?" Turning around and trying not to look at his forehead, I smiled. "Er…I'll tell you later…" Sighing, Dark looked away. "Jou…" he said. "There's something I want to tell you…" He wants to tell me something? Is he going to tell me…  
  
NAH!  
  
There's no way! I'm going crazy! Hahaha, good joke Jou, but not true. "Er…Dark?" I said. "Before you can say anything, I was thinking about when you said that Skull called you an…um…clue-less jerk." Dark stared at me. "So?" he said. "What about it? You think I'm a jerk too?" Blushing and flustered, I exclaimed, "No! No! I would never think that! It's just…" I sighed as I trailed off. Then, looking at his angry face, I smiled. "Don't forget…I'm on your side." I guess that must've surprised Dark, because he stared at me and said, "Wha?" Smiling because he was clue- less, (I guess he is after all) I repeated myself again. "Dark, I'm on your side. I'm your light. Don't think my loyalty will falter. Besides…you're there for me all the time, right?" Dark smiled and rubbed his hand a little. "Of course. I have to look out for my Hikari."  
  
Nodding happily, I grinned. "I won't leave you alone. Remember that, ok?" I said quietly. Dark nodded and blushed, looking away. "Oh," he said trying to change the subject. "About what Skull wrote on me…" Remembering what was on his face, I gave a small snort of laughter. "Dark," I giggled. "How many people saw your face?" Dark shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not many. Why?" Grinning, I turned away, laughing. But while I was laughing to myself, I felt a pair of arms come around my waist and then gently tackle me to the ground so fast, I didn't realize until I was being pinned by Dark's weight on the ground. "Now I've got you, my little Hikari." Dark teased while he sat on my back. "What shall I do to you?" "Getting off me would be nice," I said flatly. Dark shifted his weight so that one of his arms held mine down, while the other was supporting him so he could turn and look at me, and his knees were over mine, but his feet were over my ankles, keeping me from running anywhere. "Better?" he asked his voice overloaded with sugar.  
  
"Not by much…" I muttered. "Can I get up now, master?" Dark grinned. "Master, huh?" he said. "Well, if I'm your master, then tell me my servant…(I'll kill him for that) what does it say on my face?" Taking one last look at his face, I asked warily, "You really want to know?" Dark nodded. "All right…don't say I didn't warn you." Dark smiled and said, "Believe me Jou, there's nothing in the world right now that can surprise me." Nodding, I looked up. "It says…" I trailed off leaving the suspense. Dark playfully laid down beside me, so his body was next to me and he was finally off me, but he wrapped one arm around me, and drew me close. Blushing, I noted position we were in. Dark had one leg still on my feet, he was sitting up on one arm to hold himself up and he had the other arm around me…  
  
Well, I was better off.  
  
I had flipped myself over onto my back and was looking up at the sky. "It says…"  
  
"Yes? Yes?"  
  
"You're an insensitive clue-less jerk."  
  
Dark looked at me surprised. "He fit all that onto my face?" he asked. Nodding, I smiled. "Yup." Dark shrugged and sat up for a minute, taking off his armor, letting his violet hair flow past his shoulders. Then, without a word, he lay back down beside me and blushed a bit. "Jou…?" he asked. Looking at him, I blinked. "What Dark?" I asked. "Is something wrong?" Dark grinned and suddenly grabbed me and pulled so I was lying across his chest. "D-Dark!" I stuttered. "I…" But Dark gave me a soft, "Shh…just let me hold you like this for a while…please." And held me in his arms. I guess I didn't mind it much, so I closed my eyes and relaxed as the sun looked down upon us.  
  
I'm flying now…  
  
*** 


	4. Dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing and if I did, I would be on top of the world, but that's why I'm in the underworld. ( But that's beside the point…please R&R!  
  
***  
  
I've always had dreams. Good, bad, some are just weird. But this…nothing that occurred again and again like this one…and nothing like the horror I have ever seen…  
  
***  
  
Panting hard, I ran on an invisible road of darkness. I didn't know why I was running and I wasn't getting tired.  
  
I heard a voice,  
  
"You can't have her."  
  
Spinning my head around to see where the voice was coming from, I yelled, "W-who's there?"  
  
"You can't love light…you're the DARK magician…"  
  
"Who are you?" I screamed into the darkness. "Leave me alone! I don't love any light!" Slowly, in a cold hissing voice the voice said, "You would like to think that wouldn't you? But if you do love her, then she will die." As the voice laughed, hard and coldly, I yelled, "Who? Who is it?" Then, a dark figure came out and stated attacking me! Dodging quickly, I sidestepped the figure that spun around and resumed attacking me. Finally getting fed up, I shouted, "Dark Magic Attack!" and pointed my wand at my enemy, shooting a ball of dark energy at her. Wait…her?  
  
A split second before the attack hit her, I gasped as the figure turned into Jou. "Jou!" I cried as the dark energy hit her.  
  
No scream  
  
No cry  
  
But as the energy hit her, a blinding flash lit the area making me shield my eyes. When the light finally faded, I looked up and almost cried out loud. Jou was lying on the floor on her side, her clothes ripped and blood was beginning to leak out of her body. "Jou!" I screamed running to her. Me. I had hurt her…looking at my wand for a second and throwing it aside, I cried, "Jou! NO! Hang on, I'm sorry! I'll help you!" But I knew I couldn't.  
  
I was helpless…  
  
Slowly I knelt down and gently picked her up in my trembling arms. "Jou…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry!" Feeling her weaken in my arms, and her eyes wide, and although a single tear streaking down her face, she forced a smile and whispered, "Dark…I'll always be with you…I'm your light." and then she broke like glass into a million pieces in my arms. "JOU!" I screamed.  
  
I gasped my eyes wide with pain, and tears flying down. I was in shock. Trembling, I could hear my own gasps of pain and despair as more and more tears fell.  
  
"Jou…"  
  
My quivering arms still held their position where I had once held my beautiful Jounochi…  
  
"Jou…!"  
  
…My hikari…and then I killed her…I killed her!  
  
"JOUNOCHIIIIIII!" I screamed into the darkness.  
  
"Till death do us part."  
  
That voice! That same voice, this time, evil, laughing, mocking my pain. "Shut up!" I screamed slamming my hands down into the ground, falling to my knees. "Shut up, you bastard! Come out!" Standing up, I shouted at the top of my lungs, "SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!!!" As the voice laughed at my rage, I shook with anger, tears falling down my face. "Foolish boy." The voice laughed. "Not a clue why you two were never meant to be! Didn't you hear my warning before? You can never be together! Don't you see? She is the light, and you are the Dark. Light and dark do NOT fall in love. She is too pure to become dark, and you are already too far-gone to become light. If you admit your heart to the other, then, because you are the stronger, she will die in YOUR arms by YOUR hand!" I silently fell to the floor on my knees. Kill Jou? Me? It can't be…  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
***  
  
And I woke up.  
  
I was drenched in cold sweat and my long hair that went down a few inches past my shoulders was sticky and wet. Not only my hair but my bed sheets were damp and clammy. I guess I must've screamed in my sleep or something, because the next thing I saw, Jou was standing over me in her long navy blue T-shirt and pajama bottoms, shaking me awake, her eyes wide with fear. She was gripping my violet pajamas in such a way that I never knew she could be that strong. I looked over and saw Celtic in light green pajamas holding one of my arms down and Gaia in a red robe holding the other…and Skull holding my feet.  
  
Oh, what a lovely sight to see first thing in the morning.  
  
Seeing that all the action was over, Skull smirked, got up, and left the room saying, "Nighty- night crybaby." And slammed the door behind him. I know by this afternoon, everyone will know I had a nightmare. Once he was gone, Celtic and Gaia freed my arms, so I grabbed Jou by the shoulders and stared at her. She was alive and she wasn't breaking into a thousand pieces before my eyes. A great wave of relief swept over me as Jou loosened her grip and asked, "Dark…" she asked my wide fearful eyes, her voice shaking. "Are you all right?" Shivering, I suddenly felt sick. I had just killed her a minute ago. Feeling weak, I fell into Jou's arms and buried my head into her shoulder. I guess Celtic and Gaia got the message to leave, because I heard a few footsteps and then my door opening and slowly closing.  
  
"Jou…I…I'm sorry. I…I had this nightmare…I…" Feeling my eyes cloud up with tears, I pulled away and turned my head. "I…killed you." Feeling my shoulder shake, I felt angry hot tears fall onto my sheets and hands. "I…I killed you!" Then, going back to hold her again, I was held her for all it was worth, "I hurt you!" I sobbed. "You died in my arms!" Jou gasped and slowly, Jou slid her arms around me and gave me a reassuring hug. "Don't worry." She said. "Don't worry, it was a dream." "It was a dream…" I echoed trying to reassure myself. "A simple silly dream. And nothing more." Nodding, Jou gently laid me back down on the bed and sat up. "Are you going to be all right?" she asked. Nodding, I closed my eyes and tried to sleep as I listened to Jou get up and walk to the door.  
  
"Jou?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Hearing a pause and then the door quietly shut behind Jou, I rolled over and sighed feeling sleeps affects come upon me. What I didn't know was two things, one, was how very wrong I was about the dream being just a dream and two, we were being watched.  
  
A/N: I'm changing to a 3rd person POV!!!  
  
The next morning, Jou was pounding on Dark's door, behind her was Celtic. "Dark!" she cried. "Dark get up! This isn't healthy to sleep in this late! What if you have to go to a duel?" Celtic leaned against the wall and sighed heavily as the pounding continued. "That guy NEVER can get up on time." He said miserably. Jou nodded. "Yeah," then banging on Dark's door some more she called, "Dark Magician, you better get up or I'm gonna come in there after you! You need to wake up!"  
  
Inside Dark's room, a groggy Dark slowly woke up to the pounding on his door. Moaning and groping for his clock, Dark managed to knock over several things on his night stand including a glass of water, a pen, a small pad of paper with scribbled love poems to a certain someone, his wand, and then with a loud, "BANG!" his clock. Slowly, Dark moaned and reached down to the floor and grabbed his clock bringing it close to his face. Looking at it through half closed eyes, he mumbled, "Hey, it's only half past two…" Not catching on, Dark slowly let the clock fall from his hands and pushed his head under the pillows, some of his shoulder sticking out. "I have plenty of time to sleep…" he groaned. "Sleep…"  
  
But he never did because then the door opened. Dark groaned as he heard, "Wow Celtic, I didn't know you picked locks."  
  
"I do it as a past time."  
  
Turning her attention to Dark, "Dark Magician!" Jou's angry and annoyed voice said as grabbed his shoulder that wasn't hidden and shook him. "Dark! It's two o'clock in the AFTERNOON. WAKE UP!" Dark moaned and buried his head farther under the pillows. "Jou…I tired…go way…" he mumbled. Sighing heavily, Jou shrugged to Celtic who blinked back. Taking a quick look around, Celtic ran over to Dark's window, reached out and picked something up, and grinned evilly at Jou. Without saying a word, Celtic swiftly walked over to Dark and promptly dropped whatever he was holding onto Dark's visible shoulder. Then pulling a confused Jou back out of the room, he said, "Ok Dark, we'll let you sleep…for as long as you can." And he closed the door.  
  
Outside Dark's room, Celtic snickered a bit. Jou, now more confused than ever asked, "Celtic what did you do?" Celtic smiled and said, "Well you know those…oh, the beetles that are three times the size of a regular beetle, are black, have two white eyes and have red spikes that look like the back of a toothbrush coming out of their backs?" Jou nodded not quite getting it yet. "Yeah the Red June Bug." She said. "So?" Celtic smiled as he watched the truth dawn on Jou, her eyes getting big and a shocked expression came over her face. "You didn't…" she began, but she never finished because then there was a,  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
That was followed by a few more crashing sounds and cursing. Then, the door slammed open to reveal Dark panting hard, dressed, his hair not brushed and falling out if his hat, his wand in hand, and a death glare on his face. "…YOU…" he panted pointing his wand at Celtic. "YOU!" Celtic said nothing but laughed. In fact he was laughing so hard, he was sitting on the floor pounding on the wall behind him. Jou was laughing to, be she was leaning back on the wall, turned around so Dark should only see her shaking shoulders. Turning back around, Jou tried not to laugh at Dark's "accident". Then she opened her mouth as if to say something, but she quickly looked up at the top of Dark's hat and followed the tip of it down to just above his forehead. Dark sensed impending danger coming on so he asked, "What?" Jou said nothing but pointed to the top of his hat and smiled trying to force back laughter. Celtic also followed Jou's gaze and burst out laughing again. Dark had a sinking feeling as he slowly reached up and felt something like the bristles of a toothbrush move across his hand and onto his fingers. Realizing what it was, Dark's eyes grew big.  
  
"AAAARRRRGGGGGGGHHH!!!"  
  
***  
  
It was a nice day, so Celtic, Jou, and Dark all decided to meet up with Mystical and Gaia and take a trip to visit Magician of Faith in Tea's realm. Naturally when they got there, girls were swarming Celtic and Gaia and Petite Angel were all trying to pull them off him. Getting sick of the scene the girls were making by crying and wailing when Gaia or Petite pulled them off, (Gaia was doing most of the pulling,) Dark stole away to a small garden of Magician's of Faith's outside. It was really a well-kept garden. The flowers off all colors swayed back to him and the trees rustled softly as the wind blew between them. Sighing and looking up past the little trees at the blue sky, Dark sighed. It was beautiful, but it wasn't for him. He was the DARK magician and this place was obviously too peaceful and good for him to be here. The dream said so. But as he turned to leave, his ear picked up the sound of a song far away…or not as far away as he thought.  
  
"I don't know…what words I can say…"  
  
Dark blushed to himself as he felt his curiosity growing. Who was singing? It sounded familiar. Slowly, Dark began to walk forward to the voice…and was so entranced he nearly ran into a wall. Sighing at his own stupidity, he noticed a bench and a rock jutting out of the wall. Using them to pull himself to look over the wall, he only had enough lift to get his forearms and head over the wall to see. What he didn't know was that he was standing on a very unbalanced base that could fall any minute. Blinking down, he saw a figure sitting on a bench singing her song. Noticing someone was behind her, she turned around and gasped. Dark gasped too as he saw her face.  
  
"Dark!"  
  
"Jou!"  
  
Blushing like she did, Jou cried, "Dark, I'm sorry! I hope I didn't bother you with my…er…singing." Dark could feel himself slipping, but quickly tried to regain his footing as he said, "N-no, Jou! I think you have a- WHOA!!!" That's when he lost it. "Oof!" he cried as he hit the ground, unhurt, but wincing all the same. "Dark!" Jou cried as she quickly ran to the wall. Dark looked up in amazement as Jou quickly appeared over the top of the wall and ran to his side. "Are you all right?" she asked urgently. Dark stared at her a bit and grinned. "Just my pride. But how did you get over that wall so fast? My, you're fast for a girl." Jou scoffed and shot back with, "Maybe you're just clumsy for a boy." She laughed. "But I'm glad to see you're all right." Reaching out a hand to help, Dark gave a light blush while reaching out to take it. But just before they touched,  
  
"HELP ME!"  
  
Dark and Jou quickly turned and looked up to see Celtic running away from a bunch of his fan girls, or girl monsters, chasing him and screaming, and heading right for them! Quickly, Dark swept Jou up in his arms and pushed him and Jou out of the way and twisted his body, resulting in Jou landing on top of Dark. "Help me!" Celtic screamed as he flew past, the fan girls not far behind. "Someone!" But the girls continued to chase him, screaming and leaving behind a dust cloud that was kicked up into Dark and Jou. Swiftly, Dark flipped Jou over so he was on top and yelled, "Close your eyes!" Quickly, Dark reached up with one hand to cover Jou's eyes and the other held her close as the dust flew in. One arm gripping tight to Jou, Dark shut his eyes tight and covered her head with his turning his head into her shoulder, feeling her hold his back tightly.  
  
Once the dust settled, Dark slowly opened his eyes and pulled away from Jou a bit. "Jou," he gasped. "Are you ok?" Jou slowly fluttered her eyes open and looked around. "Yeah…I'll live." She said looking back at Dark.  
  
"A-HEM!"  
  
Jou and Dark quickly snapped their heads to the right to see,  
  
Gaia and Mystical grinning back at them.  
  
A brief silence swept over the four as Dark and Jou both felt a horrible sinking feeling and both blushed badly. Then, Dark and Jou both let each other go and like rockets, both shoved the other away from them. "Ahh!" Dark and Jou cried as they both landed in a sitting position on the ground looking away from each other. Gaia and Mystical both smirked as they watched the two steal glances at each other. Gaia smile softened as he said, "Can we please keep this at PG-13?" he asked. Dark and Jou both blushed again and nodded, not saying anything. Gaia nodded. "Good." Dark blushed and looked down, but then hear a snickering and a sound like nails on his armor behind his back. Turning around to see Summoned Skull laughing, Dark spun all the way around to face him. "What do you want Skull-head?" he asked. Skull said nothing, but just got up and ran away. Dark turned so his back was to Jou, looking at Mystical and Gaia, he asked, "What?"  
  
Gaia and Mystical's eyes got wider as they saw what Skull did to Dark's back. Stifling a laugh, Gaia gasped and said nothing as he called over a photographer. Dark turned to Jou who was blushing even worse now. "What's on my back?" he asked. But Jou shook her head and smiled gently. Getting frustrated, Dark got up and tried to look over his shoulder, and that's when the picture was taken. It showed a close up of Dark trying to look over his back trying in vain to see what was on his back besides the fine layer of dust on it. For what Skull had done was write a small sentence on the back in the dust. It read, "I love Jounochi."  
  
*** 


	5. Love lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and the day I do, I'll sprout wings and fly with trees in the sky in Antarctica  
  
***(Dark's POV)  
  
The next day just before sunset, I turned down another hall, wondering how I was ever going to tell Jou how I felt…one day. Always, for as long as I could remember, I have always hoped that once, just once, she would look my way and notice me. Then, maybe I could die happy. Or…better yet, if she looked at me and saw me as someone she could live with…although, she kind of does already…  
  
But that's besides the point  
  
I do, I do love Jounochi. But I know she likes Celtic. I think…  
  
Oh, here comes Harpy Lady down the hall. "Hey Harpy Lady," I said. "Are you feeling all right?" Smiling evil, Harpy Lady nodded. "Just fine now that you're here…" she grinned. Then, as I tried to pass her, she quickly took me off guard and grabbed my arm, bring me close to her face. "H- Harpy! I stuttered. "Dark, Dark, Dark." Harpy Lady teased wrapping some of my long hair around her claw and pulling hard. "You should know by now that I, Harpy Lady do love strong monsters…like yourself." Jumping away, I stammered, "I…I have to go now…" and turned to leave. "So…g-good day…" but Harpy Lady reached out with one of her claws and grabbed me. "Mmm…not yet." She soothed. "I just wanted to see you…" Circling a finger on my armor, Harpy pulled herself even closer to me. "I really have to leave!" I practically yelled. Trying to find a way out, I didn't notice Harpy Lady bring her face close to mine until she was only centimeters away. Twisting my head around, I tried to run, but she slammed me back against a wall and pinned me. I was trapped.  
  
"Harpy…" I gasped as her claws dug in my arm, drawing a little blood. "Get off me…I will use magic…" Sneering happily, Harpy snorted and said, "No you won't. I know your type. You can't hurt a girl, even if your life depended on it. Oh well…that's good news for me…" "What? What do you…" but I was cut off as Harpy pressed her cold hard mouth to mine. Muffling a scream, I tried to jerk away. But her claws cut into me deeper. Trying to pull her off, even though it did look bad, I managed to almost pry her off when I heard something crash. Harpy and I both stared up in surprise and I gasped. "Jou!" I cried. A vase on a table had been knocked over and was shattered. But her eyes…they were worse than the vase…wide with pain and hurt, and…oh Gods…  
  
What have I done?  
  
So Jou loved me after all…  
  
"I…I'm sorry…" she stammered. "I…I…" Harpy glared at Jou and sad coldly, "Well, if you're sorry than get lost. Dark's mine now and he loves me, so beat it." I tried to call out to Jou, but as I stared at Jou, her eyes turning to the ground and tears welling up on them, I turned speechless. "J…Jou…" I finally managed to spit out. "I…I didn't mean…" But Jou shook her head and with a small sob, took off running in the other direction. Even from my distance, I could see the tears falling out her eyes. "No Jou, wait!" I called, but I knew she was gone. Harpy Lady just sneered and laughed. "Aww…poor little Jounochi. Don't worry about her Dark- kun. You have me now." As she laughed, I could feel anger rise up in me. "Get…OFF!" I yelled as I accidentally released a weak dark magic attack. Given it didn't kill her, it just got her off me and slammed her into the ground.  
  
Served her right.  
  
"Y-you little brat!" she stammered as she slowly picked herself up. "What do you see in that slut anyway, you idiot? You two were holding onto each other last night…do you have any idea how much I want you?" But I was not in the mood to be insulted, and was really not in the mood at any time of the day to hear Jou being called a slut. Especially when the person calling her that is the biggest one I've ever seen. Pointing my wand at her, I hissed, "Jou is the most wonderful thing to me here and you'll never be mine. Also, if you ever, ever come near Jou, I will make it my personal business to finish what I've just started, understand?" Harpy Lady glared and looked away. Then slowly, she nodded. "Good." I said. And then I took off after Jou. I can't feel sorry for Harpy. She hurt Jou. But Jou…What have I done? Oh gods…Jou…forgive me.  
  
***(Yami's POV)  
  
I always know everything about my cards. I know what they like, what they're like, and what they are capable of doing. But never in all my centuries of living would I expect a light and dark to fall in love! It's just not possible! Jounochi was the Hikari and therefore, has the purest heart I've ever seen. Dark, he's good too, but he's destroyed other monsters, so he's not pure. In fact, Jou's probably the only pure card in my deck. That's why I never used her on the field. And the only way for them to be together…Is for one of them to either turn their pure heart into trash or for the other to find his light inside himself and bring it out. But both ways are nearly impossible. For someone like Jou to destroy anyone…I can't see her doing it. She'll hurt someone…but never destroy him or her. And Dark… how does one find the light when one is the DARK Magician? Sighing, I turned this thought over and over in my mind. Because if they do fall in love, it could mean that if I ever get challenged in the shadow realm, they could end up destroying each other. I thought that if I sent one of them a nightmare of what would happen if they did admit their love would scare them out of it,  
  
But instead it got worse!  
  
Sighing again, I gave Yugi a mental thought during his mini duel with Joey.  
  
/Hikari, I'm going to visit someone for a minute./  
  
//Ok, Yami. I'll see you later.//  
  
Nodding, I silently crossed my room, closed and locked the door, and pulled out the Dark Magician from my special deck which I only use to converse with my cards. "Dark Magician!" I called. "I want to talk…" As the card flashed in my hand, it materialized into the Dark Magician who now stood before me. "Yes master, you summoned me?" he asked as if he was tired from a heavy burden. Sighing, I looked away. "Dark, I really don't want to tell you this, I really don't. But…" Looking up to face him, I said quietly, "I cannot give you the consent to be with Jounochi Hikari. I'm sorry." Dark just stared ahead for a minute, not knowing what to say. "Master…I…" he stammered. "I love her already." Letting out another deep sigh, I waved my hand and two chairs appeared and we sat down. "Dark, you're the darkness. You've destroyed monsters, resulting in that your heart's not pure. And for two monsters to love each other, they must either be all dark or all light. Jou is all light. And you're all dark, not to mention that you've just her badly. " Quickly, Dark sat up in his chair. "Then…" he asked. "To be with Jou…what do I do? How do I become all light? How can I get her back?" Sadly, I shook my head. "The damage is done. You cannot go back. The only way to save yourself now is to admit you love her…but…" Then, shaking, Dark gripped the arm of the chair. "Then," I asked. "How do I love her?"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"…"  
  
"Say something! Please…" he asked. "Please tell me. I know I've hurt her, but I can't stop loving her." I was silent for a long time. "The only way to be together is…for her to destroy a monster." Dark said nothing. Then, sitting up again, he asked, "So all Jou has to do is destroy a monster and then she can…" But I waved my hand to silence him. "Dark, remember when you destroyed your first monster?" Looking away again and nodding, he whispered, "Yes…I felt like I was going to be sick…" Looking down in dismay and nodding again, Dark looked at me sadly. "All right…I won't love Jou anymore master…I'm sorry for my outburst." Smiling, I waved my hand again, and I said, "Dark Magician, do not worry. I don't want you to be sad, so I will see what I can do. I will do my best." Smiling with reassurance, Dark closed his eyes and with a faint glow, turned back into a card.  
  
I honestly don't know how I can get those to together. And this all seems quite silly for a little crush on someone. Silly and extensive. Now if it were real love…true love…that might be a different story. But it's not and I did promise Dark to look into it. Maybe, if I…  
  
But that was as far as I got, because then, Yugi had summoned me for a duel with Pegasus.  
  
In the shadow realm.  
  
Crap.  
  
***(Jou's POV)  
  
"Jou!" I heard someone call. "Jou wait please!"  
  
But I wasn't in the mood for talking.  
  
Walking faster, I ignored the fact that I was for the first time walking away from Dark. "Leave me alone!" I cried as my walk turned into a sprint. "Go away please! Please leave me alone!" Almost sadly, I listened to the footsteps behind me slow and then come to a compete stop.  
  
But I had to keep going.  
  
Going faster and faster, the fresh nightmare of love still on top of me, I kept running until my vision was so blurred I couldn't see and my legs felt like they were lead. Finally when I was at my favorite rock overlooking the sea, out of breath and tired, I collapsed into the air, expecting to meet the hear ground underneath me, but instead, I fell into a pair of strong arms. "Jou!" the owner of the arms exclaimed surprised. "Jou, what's wrong? What happened?" Wiping a few of my tears away, I looked up to see a concerned Celtic looking back. Making short sobs and sinking to the floor dragging Celtic with me, I cried, "Celtic help me! Help me please! They…they…!" was all I could manage before I broke out into a fresh wave of sobs again.  
  
Nervous, Celtic held me and shook me a little. "Jou! Jou, what's wrong?" Shaking, I slowly looked up at Celtic and brushed a few tears out of my eyes. "Dark and Harpy…" I whispered. "They…oh gods, Celtic, I feel like my heart has been ripped in two!" Breaking out in sobs again, I felt Celtic slowly wrap his arms around me in understanding and he stare into the falling sun which was quickly turning into night. I felt Celtic sigh and then,  
  
"You…love him…don't you?"  
  
I gasped as I felt Celtic hold me a bit tighter. I heard him forcing himself to say, "It…it's all right. I…I know you care for him." Looking up at Celtic and breaking away so I was sitting on my rock, the sea behind me, I glared and looked away. "What do I care?" I spat. "He loves Harpy now." Celtic sighed and turned away from me. "Not true. He…he really loves…" but then he trailed off. "Jou…tell me…who do you love?" Scoffing I said bitterly, "No one. I will never love anyone for as long as I live." Smiling at my determination, Celtic said sadly, "Jou…did you know…I loved you?" Shocked, I spun my head around. "You…you did?" I gasped. "Celtic…I…" But he shook his head and looked at me with a sad happiness. "Jou, I know Dark makes you happy, even if he can be a dork sometimes. And you love him; every one can see that. You should tell him." Shaking my head furiously, I cried, "No! He-…" But Celtic interrupted with, "loves you. Loves Jounochi Hikari. Face it Jou, that poor magician is crazy about you and you're in love with him; even now, and you two are both too afraid to say anything." Looking me in the eye, he finished with, "Tell him Jou."  
  
I sighed. "But he…" Celtic shook his head and frowned. "But he nothing. Jou, you know he loves you and you love him. Ignore Harpy and tell him." Realizing what I had to do, I got up. "Celtic, thank you. I'm sure this was hard for you. Thank you for being there for me." Nodding, Celtic smiled. "Tell me when the wedding is all right?" he laughed. Blushing I hacked, "W-wedding? Gods Celtic!" I laughed. Celtic smiled and picked himself up. "C'mon." he said. "Let's go find Dark and then you can tell him." Nodding and feeling a lot better, I smiled. "Yeah." But we didn't have to look far, because then a small flash of light, and Dark appeared before us. "Dark!" I exclaimed. Opening his eyes in surprise, he gasped and exhaled making him choke. "*cough* Jou!" he hacked. As he stole a glance at Celtic, I didn't take my eyes off his surprised and sad face. If what Celtic said was true…then…would he agree to what I was going to say? There was only one way to find out. As I turned to Celtic, he coughed and said, "I just remembered I have ten more papers to complete…" and walked away. Turning my gaze to Dark, he stared back. The night had fallen upon us and we both just stared. "Jou…" Dark began, finally speaking. "I…I don't love Harpy…She kissed me…please believe me…I will die of heartbreak if you think otherwise." Turning my head from Dark, I sighed. "I…know it wasn't your fault." I whispered. Feeling myself blush, "I wanted to say…" I stammered. "I…I…"  
  
I was so concentrated on trying to force out my feelings, I didn't notice Dark walking up to me until he embraced me in his gentle arms. "Jou…" he whispered. "I…" But then, the world grew dark around us, and don't ask me why, but I knew somehow that we were going to the shadow realm to duel.  
  
***(in the shadow realm)  
  
Slowly, I opened my eyes and gasped. I was still holding onto Dark, however, he was no longer holding me gently, but with fierce protection. Every where there were only shadows except for a man who I knew from talks with master Yami to be Pegasus, his monster, the Dark Rabbit, master Yami, and Dark and me. "Dark, where are we?" I asked him worriedly. Looking at me with a grim expression, Dark replied weakly, "The shadow realm." Looking up at master Yami, Dark called to him hurriedly, "Master Yami! Hurry, send her back to the card realm! It's not safe here! Please!" Master Yami looked at me with surprise and said, "Jou! How did you get here?" Blinking, I exclaimed, "Master Yami?! I don't know how I came here with Dark!" Yami growled and glared at Dark. "Dark Magician! How did Jounochi get here? What were you two doing anyway?" Dark blushed and exclaimed, "Nothing master! You don't think we were…?" Yami just glared. "Dark," he said sadly. "Now that she's out on the field, she's very open for attack! We could lose this duel, or worse yet, Jounochi could be killed! You've just performed an illegal move to put down two monsters in attack mode in one turn and who knows what Pegasus can do to punish me for it!"  
  
Pegasus smiled and glared at me. "Dark…" I gasped. "What's going on? What's happening?" Dark quickly positioned himself in front of me, pushing me behind him. "Jou," he said weakly. "I'll protect you…stay back." Pegasus laughed evilly. "Oh, Yugi-boy," he taunted. "You just committed a illegal move. How SHALL I punish you for it?" Laughing again, Pegasus smiled and pretended to think. Then looking at Dark as the tense silence continued, he suddenly gasped. "Hm…your Dark Magician and Jounochi Hikari seem to have grown fond of each other…" he closed his eyes pausing as if to savor Master Yami's angry face. "Spit it out Pegasus!" Yami exclaimed. "What about Jounochi?" Looking at Dark, I whispered, "Dark…what's happening?" Dark didn't take his eyes off Pegasus and gripped his wand tightly, a bead of sweat drifting down his face. "Jou…I wanted to tell you…" he said weakly as if he knew something bad was coming for me. Pegasus smiled and continued, "Because it seems your Magician likes Jounochi so much…as your punishment, I think I'll take her from your hand and…destroy her." Yami gasped and reached for me. "No Pegasus, don't!" he pleaded. But then Pegasus's eye flashed and blinded me with it's light. "It's too late!" he laughed.  
  
Suddenly, I felt like something was pulling my arm to the other side of the field. When I looked down, I nearly screamed. A black fog was coming out of Pegasus's eye and wrapping itself around me! "Dark!" I yelled. "Help me!" Dark quickly grabbed my hand. "No! Jounochi!" he cried dropping his wand. "Hang on!" Knowing master Yami could do nothing but watch, I held onto Dark's hand for dear life. "Dark! Dark, help me! I don't want to go! Please don't let me go!" Feeling him slip from my grasp, Dark cried out as tears fell down his face, "Jounochi! No, please hang on!" Turning to Master Yami, he pleaded, "Master! Please, please do something! Master Yami!" But Yami just looked away and shook his head. Feeling myself slip out of Dark's grasp, I looked at Dark fall to the ground to his knees, his eyes wide with pain and sorrow, tears gliding out my eyes and his. "Jounochi! No!" He cried reaching for me. I had to tell him…it was now or never. And if I chose never…now that I belonged to Pegasus…the only option was now.  
  
"Dark!" I cried to him and he looked at me with those lovely sky-blue eyes of his…may I never forget those eyes…as I felt myself being slowly put under Pegasus's control, I brought up all my remaining free will and with one final cry, I called,  
  
"I love you!"  
  
*** 


	6. Painful heart

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh and I probably never will...but it's always nice to dream! :) A/N: I have some cards in here that Pegasus probably does not have, but I needed to use something. () = Thought  
  
She was gone... 

Just like that... 

She was gone...

Forever... 

On my hands and knees, I stared at the ground, my eyes wide and tears falling from them. "...Jounochi..." I whispered, my hands gripping the ground tightly. "...Jounochi..." I sobbed closing my eyes and turning my hands into fists. She was gone and I failed to save her. She belonged to Pegasus now and I failed to help her when she needed me most. And I never... Told... Her... "It...It can't be..." I whispered. "No..." Feeling my anger...my sorrow...my loss of the one person I loved the most...and will ever love...rise within me, I opened my eyes, picked up my wand, and stared Pegasus in the eyes. "Pegasus!" I roared. "You stole Jounochi from me and I will never forgive you!" Standing up, I felt rage and hatred burn in my eyes.

Burn Pegasus to a cinder...burn his heart out and make him feel the pain I felt. 

Staring down the retarded rabbit, I raised my wand above my head. "I WILL finish you Pegasus! Dark Magic Attack!" Bringing my wand down from my head, I slammed the attack into the rabbit. Then, with a shrill cry, the rabbit blew to bits. The score was Yami, 500 life points, and Pegasus had 700. I wished that Pegasus hadn't fortified the idiot rabbit with the Dark Energy, but I guess that means I'll have to finish him more slowly. 

Good. 

I want him to suffer. 

Pegasus smiled at Master Yami and I. "Hm, well played Dark Magician." He sneered. "I think I'll play this card in defense mode and play this card face down. That will end my turn." Grinning, he said, "And that was the best move I could come up with. Sorry." Angry from his taunts, I raised my wand. "Dark Magic-..." I began. "No, Dark, wait!" Master Yami called. "Don't!" Stopping just before I said, "Attack," I glared at Master Yami. I actually glared at him. "What?" I asked annoyed. Master Yami shook his head and said calmly, "Dark Magician, cool your temper. You can't just attack ignoring the fact that he laid a card face down on the field! You must wait for my order!" Shaking my head angrily, I pointed my wand at the face down monster again. "No." I whispered angrily. "No. Not when he took Jou from me...never..." But before I could attack again, Master Yami shouted, "No Dark!" Stopping again, I was angry with myself for being so accustomed to following orders that I couldn't act on my own. "What? What do you want now?" I growled. "Leave me be, and I'll destroy him!" Yami glared at me and said, "Don't be a fool, Dark! You know as well as I do, that he might have something that could destroy you! Don't forget this is the shadow realm and when you are here, you are alive! You feel pain and you can die if you are hit hard enough! And not just destroyed and sent to the graveyard to fight another day...I mean you could be killed!" 

Shaking my head and letting tears run down my face, I cried, "No! I will not let him get away for taking Jou! I'll fight! And no one is going to stop me!" Yami smirked and looked away. "You'll risk everything for one monster?" he asked. "One, just one, and you saw! You saw how she was destroyed and you didn't care! You didn't have true love, or Jou would be here right now!" Who said I didn't have true love?! Turing angry at his words, I glared and shouted, "You're wrong! I loved her! I _died_ with her!" Yami gasped, shocked. "So." he said in realization after a gap of silence. "So it wasn't just some silly crush.it was true love." Nodding furiously, I wiped some tears away and nodded. Master Yami looked me in the eye to show he was not lying and said quietly, "Dark Magician...I'm sorry. I did not know the undying love you had for Jounochi." Realizing what a jerk I had been, I sighed and turned away. "Master Yami," I began. "I am sorry I shouted. But I must find a way to get revenge for Jou." Turning to Yami, I smiled. "I'll risk everything." Master Yami smiled at me and nodded. "And now." he said getting back to the duel. "I'll play…Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Happily, I watched as my friend appeared in a space next to me. "Gaia!" I said happily, as he appeared on his horse, ready to fight. Blinking for only a second, Gaia must've realized what was going on because then he said, "Hey, Dark!" Then turning grim, he said, "After you left, we couldn't find Jou anywhere. Do you know where she is?"  
I frowned and looked at Pegasus. 

I hate that man. 

I can never forgive him. 

And even if I could, I would still never forgive him. "Yes." I said sadly. "Pegasus killed her." Gaia gasped surprised. "H.He what? Oh, gods no." Nodding, I looked down, feeling the old wound reopen. "She came to the shadow realm with me by accident and Pegasus took her." Turning to Dark, I looked up at him on his horse. "Gaia, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "I was the one who let her be taken! I wasn't strong enough." But instead of getting angry, Gaia put a hand on my shoulder, having to lean over pretty far over his horse to get to me. "Don't worry, Dark." He said. "It's all right. I'm sure you tried your best. She would be proud. We'll have revenge." Raising his lance, he glared at the face down card that Pegasus had laid. "We'll do whatever it takes." Nodding, I turned to face Pegasus. "Yes." I said. "Whatever it takes." "And now." Master Yami said. "Gaia, attack!" Swiftly, Gaia rushed the card. Pegasus smiled and flipped the card over. "No!" Master Yami cried. "It's a Man-eater Bug!" Pegasus smiled and laughed. "Yes," he said. "And the Man-eater Bug allows me to destroy one card on the field. And I think I'll destroy your Gaia." Laughing, I watched in horror as Gaia began to disappear. "Gaia!" I screamed. "Gaia, no!" Quickly, before he disappeared, Gaia called over his shoulder, "Dark! Don't forget that Jou loves you! Fight-.!" And then he exploded into a million pieces. 

Even though I've seen monsters being destroyed before, after all that's happened, this time it just made me sick. Master Yami glared as Pegasus continued. Smiling, Pegasus flipped over his card. "Ah, Yugi-boy," Pegasus teased. "Poor, poor Gaia. He wasn't even here for two turns. But I guess that was a surprise to see him be destroyed right? However." putting a hand over his card he laid face down, he said, "I don't think I'll activate my card just yet, but believe me." I shivered as Pegasus stared at me with his cold eyes. "I think your Magician will find it very interesting play when I do. But because I need something to defend my life points, I'll play this in defense." Yami glared and drew another card. "Mystical Elf in defense mode!" he cried as he slapped the card down on the play mat. Hair flying gracefully everywhere, Mystical came out of her card. "Dark!" she cried as she came out. "Gaia told me what's going on. I'm sorry. The best thing we can do is fight." Master Yami smiled. "And I'll lay this other card face down too. Now, Dark Magician, attack!" Nodding, I raised my wand. "Dark Magic Attack!" I called pointing my wand at the card. It was a Toon Crocodile. 

Oh well. 

Pegasus smiled as he watched his card explode. "Well, now I believe it's a good time to activate this, wouldn't you say?" Flipping over his card he had face down, I gasped and nearly screamed. "N-No!" I heard Mystical cry. "Oh, gods, no!" Shaking, I stared at the card. "No…don't." I whispered hoarsely. "I beg of you not to play it." Pegasus smiled at me and laughed. "Oh, but I thought you would like this card little Magician. And now…activate Monster Reborn! Reborn." Laughing, he leaned back in his chair. "Jounochi Hikari!" I gasped and watched in silent horror as the card began to glow. Then, slowly…Jou. She looked the same...she was still my love…my friend...how could I hurt her? But even though her eyes were still a lovely brown, it was plain to see she was under Pegasus's control. They were clouded brown, and did not have the same shine as usual. "No." I whispered falling to the ground again shaking badly. "M…Master Yami." I shivered. "H…How do I.?" I asked. "How can I?" But Yami shook his head and drew his card. Weakly, he muttered, "We have no choice…Celtic Guardian!" Swiftly, Celtic appeared. Seeing what was going on, he gasped and turned to me. "Dark." he whispered, sorrow in his eyes. "Gaia told us…all of us…what happened and what's going on. But…It's Jou. What do we do?" 

Usually, I take orders from Celtic. He tends to be very good at leadership. 

But not this time. 

This time, he was out of ideas and he was looking to me for help. I could do nothing but give him a small nod. "Celtic." I whispered sadly. "We." I'll hate myself forever for saying this. "We must defeat Pegasus." Every one gave a gasp except for Pegasus. "What are you saying Dark?" Mystical cried angrily and pointing. "That's Jou! That one is Jounochi! Have you gone mad? Are you insane?" Celtic nodded in agreement. "Dark." he said. "You love her." I gave a sob as he said those words. "I...I know." I said. "But I have no choice...my master comes first before anything. Even if it means having to kill Jou." Turning to Master Yami, I looked at him sadly. "I have no choice." I said. "But please…when you get her card back." I begged. "Please can I have it?" Yami gave a weak, sad smile and nodded. "If she's destroyed in the shadow realm by one of my own monster, namely you," he said. "Her life will be gone, but her card will still be here. Of course you can keep it. You love her after all." I gave a sad smile and a choked sob to him. "That you, master." I said quietly. Then, looking up at Jou and shaking worse than ever, I slowly pointed my wand at Jou. 

Can I do this? 

This is Jou, the one I care most about. 

If I destroy her, then we win the duel, but then Jou. 

But what if we lose? What if I can't do this and we lose? 

Then Master Yami gets his soul taken from him and he'll be lost forever.

I can't let that happen. 

Even if it means…

Looking at Master Yami, who looked away in sadness and anger, then at Mystical who had her hands up to her mouth, eyes wide open, and then at Celtic. "Do it." Celtic said sadly turning his head. "Just do it and get it over with Dark." Turning back to Jou, I looked at her one more time and took a deep breath. I must remember her features; I must remember her smile. I have to remember.her. 

*** 

"I have another." 

"How did you get this? Good gods...you're bleeding so fast! Did someone hurt you? Did you fall down? Does it hurt a lot?"

"Dark…Are you all right?" 

"Dark! It's two o'clock in the AFTERNOON. WAKE UP!"

"I...know it wasn't your fault." 

"I love you!" 

*** 

"Jounochi." I whispered. "Forgive me." Raising my wand over my head, I felt two tears make the familiar path down my face. Feeling the attack charged, I shouted, "I love you Jounochi!" and at the same time, released the attack. May the gods and Jou forgive me. Then, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Watching the attack come closer and closer to Jou's body, I knew I couldn't stand there forever and let her die. I can't let her die! I can't lose her twice. I nearly died when I lost her once...how will I ever get through two times? "No, Jounochi!" I cried reaching for her. But I was too late. The attack slammed into Jou, causing her to fall back with pain with a small cry. "Jounochi!" I screamed throwing down my wand angrily as I watched her fall to the side, blood trailing behind her. What have I done? What have I done? I'll tell you what I did. I killed her. Running up to her ignoring the shouts from my friends and master, I slammed into the ground besides her on my knees. "Jou?" I whispered slowly reaching for her. "Jou?" Gently placing a hand on her shoulder, I slowly turned her over. "Jou?!" I called. "Please, for the love of the gods, answer me!" Carefully, I turned Jou over and picked her up into my arms, her blood already turning my hands and arms red. "Jou." I whispered. 

Then. 

By some miracle or grace of God, she slowly moaned and opened her eyes. "Dark.?" she said, her voice barely a whisper. Somehow, I knew that these were my last minutes, or seconds with her. I want them to count. "Jou!" I exclaimed happily. "Jou, you're alive!" Feeling tears beginning to fall again, I gently put a hand on her cheek. "C'mon," I said. "C'mon, you can make it." But Jou shook her head and smiled. "Dark," she said. "I'm sorry." Staring into her for a minute, I could see that death was slowly creeping upon her. "No," I whispered sadly. "No, Jou, don't leave me alone.!" Jou just gave me a smile and turned her head into my hand. "I won't really ever leave you." She assured me. "I'm your light." Nodding, I gently brought her close to my face. "Jou…did you hear what I said…before I.?" As two tears fell down her eyes, she nodded. Making out a choked laugh, I smiled. "You know I meant it." I whispered to her. Nodding to me, I slowly raised her closer to me. "I love you Jounochi." I whispered before I gave her a gentle kiss. It felt like forever as we stayed there in that position. (Oh no.) But as I pulled away, I felt her relax in my arms. (Gods don't do this to me!) Turning to her for the last time, I whispered, "I'm so sorry Jou…I...I will never forget you. I love you." (Jounochi.I love you) Nodding, Jou slowly closed her eyes and sighed, "Don't forget…your light." And as gave a small sigh and I knew she was gone. Her eyes glazed and half open…like an angel about to fall asleep. "Jou." Slowly, I brought my hand down over her eyes. And closed them. Pegasus smiled…he smirked…he threw back his head and laughed. He LAUGHED! "Oh, poor little helpless Dark Magician!" he sneered. "You've lost your poor Jounochi! Whatever shall you do now?" Celtic closed his eyes, tears forming around his eyes and turned his head. "Jounochi.!" he hissed through gritted teeth. Mystical said nothing as she dropped to her knees and began to sob. "Jou...Jou...Jou!" she cried. "JOU!!!" 

Listening to my friends grieve as well as hearing my own sobs, I slowly heard more laughter. 

It was Pegasus. 

"Dark Magician!" he laughed. "Lost his light and now…he's all alone in the dark! Hahahaha! You know Dark, when I eliminate you and your friends, I'll use my monsters to destroy Yugi-boy by means of direct damage! For after you are gone, I plan to wipe the rest of his monsters out and then…he won't have a single thing to protect his life points…and his life will be mine." Hearing him laughing, I felt that same old rage boil within me, but this time, this time I knew that what I was fighting for was gone. Slowly, very slowly, I stopped crying, ignoring the laughter coming from Pegasus. I don't care, and all I want is to get Jou back. 

That's the only thing I really need now. I don't want anything more. 

As feelings like that drifted into my brain, something deep within me clicked, sending a warm glow throughout my entire body, my entire soul. I heard Master Yami gasp in surprise and Pegasus choke with amazement. I brought Jou close to my body. 

And a bright light erupted from my body and enveloped me. 


	7. Light and Dark

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or anything else  
  
Yami's POV: 

*** 

A flash of light erupted from Dark's body. So bright, that I had to shield my eyes. "Arrgh!" When I did open my eyes, I gasped. "D-Dark!" I heard Celtic stammer. Mystical Elf just stared, her hands up covering her mouth, and Pegasus's one eye open and twitching with anger. "H-How?" Pegasus growled. "How.?" Looking up at Dark, I slowly reached for him. No longer sitting on the ground, he was standing and staring straight ahead, his eyes fixed with stern determination. Unwavering and angry, I thought it best not to give orders to him now. And his clothes…they were. 

Different. 

"Dark Magician!" I called. "Are you all right?" 

But he didn't respond. 

His clothes…where there had been deep violet there was white and where the lining of a lighter purple was there was gold. His wand was a sky blue and the rings lining the wand were such a light blue, it almost looked white. Even his hair and skin had lightened their tones to light violet and his skin had gone from olive to tan. The only thing that hadn't changed was his eyes. 

His eyes were still sea blue. 

Pegasus glared down the new Dark. "What happened to you?" He hissed. "Where did you get such power?" Power? What power? Looking down at the Dark Magician card, I gasped in surprise. "His attack power is.3200?! But how?!" Looking back up at Dark, he finally moved. But his movements were so sad.I could sense his sadness and his pain. 

Poor Dark. 

Losing Jou must've been the hardest thing that ever happened to him. 

But what can I do? 

Watching Dark slowly, he carefully and painfully knelt down and set Jou down on the ground. On his knees and hovering over Jou, I couldn't see what he was doing exactly, but I think he brushed her face and slowly...very slowly. Kissed her one last time. Then swiftly getting up, Dark stared at Pegasus. "Now." Dark said. "Now…you don't have any monsters on the field. You know what that means." Pegasus gave a small sob of realization. "Dark Magician." he began. "I didn't mean…please no!" But Dark raised his wand and pointed it at Pegasus's heart. "Direct damage Pegasus." He glared his eyes burning through the air. "You said so yourself." Pegasus screamed. He jumped out of his chair and began to run. "You can't hide Pegasus!" Dark yelled after him. "I am the LIGHT Magician! My power is unlimited and there is nothing I cannot do! You cannot run from me!" Then, golden sparks flew around Light's wand as he charged his attack. "Get ready Pegasus!" he yelled. "For my Light Oblivion!" Pegasus spun around and fell to his knees. "Yugi!" he cried. "Yugi, save me! I beg for your help! I surrender! Please Yugi!" His voice was full of pain and fear. 

Fear of death. 

Should I?

Should I help Pegasus? 

He stole my grandfather's soul, he took Mokuba's, and he won Kaiba's! 

Why not? 

Why not kill him and never have to worry about him again? 

He killed. 

No. 

No he didn't kill Jou. 

Dark did that…but not just Dark, all of us killed Jou…because we didn't find a different solution to saving her. We only thought of killing her. It was our fault. Celtic's for not stopping a hotheaded Dark. Mystical for not suggesting one of her spells. Dark for attacking to hastily. 

And me. 

For not being the master duelist I should be. 

Before I knew it, I heard myself screaming, "NO LIGHT! DON'T DO IT! DON'T KILL PEGASUS!" Light gasped in surprise as he pointed his wand away a split second before it would've been released, the attack going into empty space. All three of my monsters turned to me and all three shouted at one time, "WHAT?!" Crossing my arms across my chest, I glared back at them. "You heard me." I said calmly. "Don't kill him." Light Magician glared at me so dangerously, it scared me. A glare actually scared me. "What did you say?!" he snarled. "I'll finish him and then I can die happy!" Celtic and Mystical blinked in confusion. "But...Master Yami," Celtic said confused. "Don't you want Light to avenge Jou?" Mystical nodded in agreement. "Yes," she said. "Why not?" Narrowing my eyes directly at Light, I frowned. "Because we killed her. Not Pegasus." "You're insane!" Light yelled. "Pegasus killed her, Pegasus put her against us!" Shooting back with my own response, I called, "But who shot that attack? Who was the one who could think of no other way to kill? Who was the one who came to no other conclusion but to fire an attack at Jou?" Realizing the answer, Light looked away and gritted his teeth. "It…It." he muttered. "It." Celtic and Mystical both looked at each other, then looked down as they too dawned on the truth. Seeing that Light wasn't going to admit, I had to help him. I finished the sentence for him. "It was you!" I yelled. "You did it! You killed Jou!" Then, before I shut my mouth, I promised to Light, "I have said what needed to be said…I will say no more on the subject." Staring down Light, I watched with almost pity as he dropped his wand and sank to his knees. "No." he whispered his eyes wide with pain. "I didn't…Pegasus.I didn't." 

Then...he slowly went over to Jou's body and reached out to touch her. But then, his hand shot back like if she were fire and he began to cry. 

A broken, mournful cry of loss. 

Those cries will haunt me forever. 

In my thoughts. 

In my dreams. 

In my soul. 

"I'm sorry Jou." he whispered. "I'm sorry." behind him, Pegasus slowly got to his feet and glared. "You." he growled. "You!" Then, pulling out his deck and rummaging through it, he pulled out a card. "This will be your fall!" he screeched. "Light Magician!" I screamed. "Look out!" But Light wasn't listening as he kept looking at Jou. "I would give up all my light power and more to have you in my arms again." then slowly, a single tear fell down off his face and landed on Jou's eye. "I would." Pegasus continued as he held up a magic card that made me freeze with fear. "To play this magic card, Raigeki, which allows me to destroy all monsters on the opponents field!" Pegasus glared. "But because we're in the shadow realm, I can concentrate all of Raigeki's attack on one monster! And I choose to destroy your Light Magician!" Laughing madly, Pegasus looked up as great thunderclouds began to form in the sky. "Light!" I screamed. "Get out!" But Light held his place as he continued crying. "Jounochi." he sobbed. "It's my fault." The thunderclouds turned menacing as lightning begun to lace them. "Light!" Celtic screamed. "No!" But Light didn't waver as the lightning formed into one bolt and shot down to Light. Just before he was hit, I heard one sad whisper. 

"I'm sorry." 

And then a flash of bight light and I was blinded by the attack. "Light!" I yelled. Light Magician! No!" And then…the light began to die down. Slowly looking up, I nearly fell down with surprise. Celtic, who had been shielding Mystical, both looked up and Celtic stared while Mystical bought a hand up to her mouth and covered a gasp. "H-how?" she stammered. "How in the world? JOU??" Jou was alive and was holding in her arms Light…no, Dark Magician. I guess he turned back into the Dark Magician, for his clothes and his hair were back to normal. Next to Jou was a back spot where it looked like the thunder bolt of Raigeki had struck. Struck and missed. And Pegasus? Pegasus was gone, and all that was left was a little black spot on the ground. "Dark Magician!" I called. "Jounochi!" Slowly, Jou looked at me. "Master Yami." she said quietly as if she had just woken up from a deep sleep. "Is he all right?" By that, I guess she meant Dark, so I quickly nodded for Celtic who was stunned, to bring Dark to me. Celtic, who was staring at Jou, his eyes small, didn't see me, so Mystical punched him hard in the arm. "Ow! What?" Celtic demanded. Then, spotting my annoyed look, Celtic quickly bowed and mumbled, "Yes sir." And shakily walked over to Jou and picked up the knocked out Dark in his arms. Gently bringing his limp body to me, I watched as Celtic slowly let Dark down to the floor and stood back. "Hm…um...uhm." Dark moaned as he tried to open his eyes. "J-J…Jou…I…failed…for…forgive me." Slowly, Jou came over, stumbling over her steps and knelt down beside Dark, brushing some blood that was trickling down his forehead away. "Dark." she whispered. "Dark wake up." Kneeling over Dark, I put a hand on Dark's shoulder and slowly shook him. "Dark." I said sadly. "Look…what wish you made...about giving up all your light power...even though with that power you could've been invincible and you would've been a light monster…you gave it up for Jou…and look! She's alive! Your wish and your love brought her back!" Slowly. Slowly. He finally opened his eyes. But only so that a sliver of blue could be seen. 

"J-Jou?" he asked as blood began to trickle from a corner of his mouth. "J-Jou?" Swiftly, Jou put her arms around Dark and nuzzled Dark's neck. "I'm here…I'm here. Thank you...thank you Dark…for bringing me back." Dark slowly looked down and his eyes went wide as he saw who it was who was holding him. "Jounochi!" he whispered. Then he began to cry all over again. First sniffles. Then tears began to form in his eyes as he turned his head. Then he was shaking all over as he let small sobs and large tears float down his face and fall onto Jou. Determined though in pain, he slowly brought one arm up and gently placed it around Jou and turned his head into Jou's. "Jou!" Dark cried sadly. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry!" But Jou smiled and pulled back to look at him. "Don't worry Dark," she said. "You gave up your light powers to bring me back. And I promise you...the light will never leave the darkness…and the darkness will never leave the light. They must coexist. Like Masters Yami and Yugi." Then, turning to everyone, I smiled. "I think we've had enough blood and tears today…so let's all go home." 

*** (Dark's POV) 

It's been many weeks since that day when I…killed Jou. Many things have crossed my mind since then too. Gaia still hasn't gotten the courage to talk to Mystical and Celtic is trying to help him through it. Trying is the key word.  
  
"Uhm…Mystical…I got…these…"things"...for you." 

"Oh, flowers? They're lovely!" 

"Uh...yeah, flowers." 

(Hiding in some bushes, Celtic and Jou slap a hand to their forehead.)  
  
All my injuries have been healed, and I've never felt better. Master Yami and Yugi swear everything is all right and even though I still can't be with Jou, I can still love her. Speaking of which.

"Dark! Hey, Dark!"

"Jou!" 

"Hey, Dark, c'mon, we're going to be late.!" 

"Just one more thing Jou."

"All right, but hurry! Gaia is going to try his luck with Mystical…again!" 

"Ok, ok…anyway, like I was saying, even though we can't be together like marriage...that still doesn't stop me from loving her." 

"DARK MAGICIAN!!! GET OVER HERE NOW!!! YOU'RE MISSING THE ENTIRE THING!!!" 

"All right! All right, I'm coming.!"  
  
She is my light. And I am her dark.  
  
The End. PLEASE READ BELOW: I would just like to take the time to acknowledge and thank all of the reviews and readers for this story. Without your support, I couldn't have continued. If you want more adventures, I will be writing more. Thanks again and I hope to see many of you in other reviews. Life is just a Dark Secret. 


End file.
